This invention relates generally to issuance of presentation instruments. More specifically the invention relates to instant issuance of customizable presentation instruments from a financial institution.
Presently, instantly issued presentation instruments are created on pre-designed card stock. For example, a customer can choose between an number of background designs and styles; however, the variety of designs and styles are limited to the inventory stocked at a branch location. In other words, various pre-designed cards must be securely stored at the branch location and the customer is limited to selecting a card based on the available designs.
There are at least two problems with using such pre-designed cards. First, because of the limited number of designs, the customer does not have the freedom and flexibility to choose a more personalized design. Many customers would like to be able to choose their own background, color, etc., as opposed to being constrained to the cards stocked at the branch office.
Secondly, the different pre-designed cards must be securely stored in a vault. As such, unpopular designs must be destroyed if they are not used. The destruction of the cards needs to be accounted for and tracked. This causes extra work for branch office employees, added waste, and can introduce inaccuracies in the reporting of card inventory. Accordingly, the methods and systems of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.